


Day 13: Rimming

by Venusdoom3



Series: 30 Day Stucky Porn Challenge [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venusdoom3/pseuds/Venusdoom3
Summary: Bucky looked none the worse for wear; his mask and goggles had protected his face, and his tactical gear prevented most scrapes and bruises. Steve knew, however, that the wounds Bucky nursed today weren't physical, and that they hurt far worse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I... don't know what happened, you guys. This whole series has been schmoopy, smutty fun, and all of a sudden, BOOM, angst and darkness. I'll try to make tomorrow's extra sweet and adorable!
> 
> 1\. ~~Naked cuddles~~  
>  2\. ~~Naked kissing~~  
>  3\. ~~Masturbation~~  
>  4\. ~~Blowjob~~  
>  5\. ~~Clothed getting off~~  
>  6\. ~~First time~~  
>  7\. ~~Half dressed~~  
>  8\. ~~Skype/Facetime sex~~  
>  9\. ~~Against the wall~~  
>  10\. ~~Doggy style~~  
>  11\. ~~Caught/walked in on~~  
>  12\. ~~Fingering~~  
>  13\. ~~Rimming~~  
>  14\. 69  
> 15\. Sweet and passionate  
> 16\. Public sex  
> 17\. On the floor  
> 18\. Lazy morning sex  
> 19\. Outdoors (woods, park, garden)  
> 20\. Your own kink  
> 21\. Shower sex  
> 22\. On the desk  
> 23\. Trying a new position  
> 24\. Loud sex  
> 25\. With Toys  
> 26\. Can't make a sound  
> 27\. Rough (biting, scratching, etc.)  
> 28\. Role playing  
> 29\. With food  
> 30\. Whatever pleases you

** Day 13: Rimming **

Stepping out of the shower with a thick towel wrapped around his waist, Steve dries his feet on the bath mat before approaching the sink. He wipes a circle in the fog with his hand and examines his face: eye purpled, cheek gashed, but otherwise okay.

He wonders how Bucky is holding up downstairs in the debriefing room, where he's being grilled by Agent Hill and a few of her up-and-comers. When Steve reluctantly left him there at Hill's insistence and headed upstairs to wash away the battle grit, Bucky looked none the worse for wear; his mask and goggles had protected his face, and his tactical gear prevented most scrapes and bruises. Steve knew, however, that the wounds Bucky nursed today weren't physical, and that they hurt far worse.

Bucky lost one today. His first since joining the team.

A hospital in New Jersey had been bombed, and hundreds of survivors were trapped inside. When their small team – Steve, Bucky, Bruce, and Peter – had arrived, the blame had been shifted from suspected Hydra operatives to the real perpetrator, a disgruntled former employee with far too easy access to explosives and instructions he downloaded from the internet.

Since the team was already there, they immediately jumped into the rescue effort; just because Hydra wasn't involved didn't mean any member of the Avengers would stand by and watch innocents die. They split up for maximum coverage, Bucky taking the heavily damaged north wing. He had evacuated every last patient and was doing one final sweep when he heard sobbing coming from one of the patient rooms. Crouching to peer under the bed, he saw a nurse huddled on the floor against the wall, a matronly woman with dark brown hair wearing pink patterned scrubs, her leg obviously broken and blood matting her hair to her forehead.

"I'm gonna get you out of here, ma'am," Bucky said, staying low as he approached her, trying to avoid being hit by pieces of the structure crumbling around them. Before he was able to reach the nurse, the ceiling caved in above her and rained debris on top of her, causing the floor beneath her to collapse. Bucky threw himself backward, clinging to the window frame, the sound of the nurse's terrified screams still ringing in his ears when Peter swooped in to lower him safely to the ground.

Like a man possessed, Bucky tore through the rubble with his hands, refusing to leave the scene until he found her. When he did, she was beyond help, her eyes wide open and staring, sightless, at the smoke-filled sky.

Bracing his hands on the counter, Steve hangs his head and breathes deeply in the steamy bathroom, wondering what he can possibly say or do to help Bucky get through this. It reminds him of the war, when good men fell every day all around them, but he can't use that as part of a pep talk. The war didn't exactly end well for either of them.

The sound of the front door crashing open and slamming closed startles Steve into standing, and he opens the bathroom door. "Buck?" he calls, cautious, listening to the sound of tac gear and armor falling in pieces to the floor, followed by the heavy tread of boots crossing the living room. Then, in the hallway looms Bucky, stripped to his t-shirt, pants, and boots, his long hair tangled, his face a mask of sullen anger.

"Hey," Steve begins, but Bucky doesn't respond, instead backing Steve into the bathroom and slamming the door shut behind them. His stance screamed tension, shoulders rigid, nostrils flaring, eyes slate grey and wild. Though Steve was taller, the way Bucky stood, staring through him, made Steve feel half his size.

Steve reaches for him, radiating compassion, and Bucky, surprisingly, reaches back, wrapping his hand around the back of Steve's neck and yanking him close in a rough kiss. Gasping for breath when Bucky releases him, Steve reels back a step, his ass bumping the edge of the counter. Conflict shadowing his face, Bucky falls to his knees before Steve, stripping his towel away and pressing his face into the junction of Steve's hip and thigh.

"Baby," Steve whispers, touching Bucky's hair, and Bucky pulls away, not meeting his eyes, his fingers digging into Steve's hips as he manhandles Steve to turn and face the counter. With both hands, Bucky presses on the small of Steve's back, bending Steve over the counter. Panting, Steve tries to speak, to ask what Bucky's doing and why, but Bucky steals the breath from his lungs by spreading Steve open with both hands and, with no warning, assailing Steve's hole with his demanding tongue.

"Fuck!" Steve yelps, clutching with his hands but unable to find purchase, pressing his palms against the wall below the mirror instead. Bucky's tongue is relentless, probing hard and fast, pulling back to lick over and around the quivering ring of muscle before diving back in to fuck him loose and open.

"Jesus, Bucky," Steve moans, marginally concerned that his knees might give out but for the unwavering clutch of Bucky's hands on either side of Steve's ass. "Ah, fuck!"

Bucky grunts, withdrawing his tongue for a second, only to seal his lips over Steve's hole and suck hard while the tip of his tongue teases the trembling muscle. Steve gasps and shouts, trying to press back against Bucky's face, but Bucky's iron grip holds him in place, making it perfectly clear that Bucky is calling the shots.

Bucky is usually pretty sexually forward and never hesitates to let Steve know exactly what he wants, but this is something else entirely; the need for control is first and foremost here, and because Steve knows Bucky needs it, he's more than willing to let him have it.

"God, babe," Steve manages, voice rough and broken, his heart pounding and his thighs shaking. His cock is painfully hard, bobbing against the cool surface of the counter, untouched. Steve doesn't dare remove his hands from the wall; it may be the only thing keeping him upright. "Feels so good, don't stop, please, please…"

Bucky only licks harder, his tongue plunging deep, clearly having no intention of stopping.

"Oh, fuck, fuck, _oh_ , yeah, Bucky, Bucky, _Bucky_ ," Steve pants, his body tensing, and comes on the counter in long, thick stripes, loud, hoarse cries echoing in the bathroom, the only other sound Bucky's heavy breath and the wet sounds of his tongue working in and out of Steve's ass.

After Steve finishes coming – and it feels like _forever_ – Bucky pulls back, out of breath, and rises to his feet, hastily unzipping his pants and shoving them down. He yanks open a nearby drawer and scrabbles through it, withdrawing a tube. Steve hears the slick sound of Bucky lubing up his cock, and a second later, Bucky pushes into him without a word. Steve cries out, fingers curling against the wall, but Bucky's tongue did a fine job of loosening him up, so the only pain comes from Steve's sudden, surprised clenching. Bucky reaches up to rub Steve's shoulders with both hands, soothing him with a kiss in the center of his back, and Steve hums his approval, giving Bucky the go-ahead.

With short, sharp thrusts, Bucky fucks him, drawing clipped moans from Steve to harmonize with his own harsh, breathy grunts. Steve pushes back into the thrusts as best he can, the slapping of their flesh complementing their heated noises. He's still hard, and he can't resist, peeling one hand off the wall and wrapping it around his cock, jerking hard and fast along with Bucky's movements.

Wrapping an arm around Steve's chest, Bucky pulls him upright, placing his other hand – his metal hand – over Steve's throat to hold him in place as he fucks into Steve, who is nearly delirious with bliss, prying open his eyes to find their reflection directly in front of them. Bucky's expression is undecipherable, obvious lust warring with something much darker, and he meets Steve's eyes in the mirror just as Steve comes again with a guttural groan, spilling over his own hand.

One, two, three harsh thrusts, and Bucky comes, growling and biting Steve's shoulder as he gushes into Steve's willing heat, his grip on Steve's chest and throat only loosening when Bucky finishes, sagging against Steve's back.

Steve reaches up to clutch Bucky's forearm, holding on tightly until Bucky is ready to pull out, withdrawing without a word. As Steve turns to face him, he pulls his pants up, leaving them undone, his face crumpling as he lets out a harsh sob. Gathering Bucky into his arms, Steve guides him to rest his head on Steve's shoulder, his arms tight around Bucky's shaking form, petting Bucky's tangled hair.

"It wasn't your fault, Buck," Steve whispers. "I know it hurts, but we're not perfect. We did everything we could. You got more people out of there than any of the rest of us did. Just think, if we weren't there, a lot more people would have died. We saved _so_ many, as many as we could. You're a hero, sweetheart."

"Don't feel like a hero," Bucky mumbles, his voice hoarse and watery. "Feel like a fucking failure."

"I know." Steve tightens his grip around Bucky's ribs. "It took me a long time to learn to accept the fact that we can't always save everybody. It's inevitable we're going to lose some of them. You did everything you possibly could."

Bucky doesn't respond, his shoulders still shaking. Steve holds him until he stills, then draws a bath, undresses him, gets them both into the water, and holds him some more.

**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos feed the porn monster!


End file.
